Let's Get Lost
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: *Song fic* The Doctor shows Rory something he's never shone anyone before. Rory/11


_Warning: Crappy ending ahead! I don't own Doctor Who or the song Let's Get Lost by Beck with Bats for Lashes. It was the only good thing that happened when I went to go see Eclipse, and seeing some vampires get their asses kicked... Anywho! Does contain slash, Rory/11, so if it offends you read or don't read I don't care. We cool? Excellent! Review if you want. ;D_

* * *

Rory Williams watched closely as the Doctor sped around the TARDIS, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The Doctor went around the whole console, flashing Rory a grin when he saw his gaze. The shuttering of the TARDIS stopped, leaving the three time and space travelers still.

The Doctor walked over the TARDIS doors and pulled them open, beaming at the sight in front of him. Two silver suns hung high in the grey sky, white trees stood in the west against the edge of a silver beach. Amy moved behind the Doctor, gasping at the sight. Along with the beautiful foliage, crystal blue water stood dormant, frozen. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"That it is," agreed the Doctor. He walked out onto the frozen sand, he turned back to Rory, whom was still in the door frame of the TARDIS in awe at the scenery. Once again, the Doctor grinned at him, "Coming?" Rory smiled at him and nodded.

"So, where is this then?" Amy asked, walking over to the frozen water in awe.

"On the outer rim of the M'Leen solar system, this is the planet Frosne Drøm which is…"

"Danish for Frozen Dream."

The Doctor looked at Rory, grinning, "Very good, Rory." He blushed under the Doctor's praise. The Doctor then pointed toward the frozen sea, "The water stays like that constantly," he said pointing to the wave that seemed almost frozen in time.

"Wow," Rory muttered under his breath, a steamy fog emitting from his warm breath against the cold air.

"Come on, let's explore!" Amy said, heading off into the bright forest. The Doctor and Rory followed behind her, examining the new world around them.

After a while, Rory's body began to feel a bit numb as the cold air constantly blew through his thin coat; he shivered.

"You alright Rory?" The Doctor watched Rory with concern, his head slightly cocked to the side.

Rory blushed lightly, thankfully that his pale skin was already red from the cold. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." The Doctor's fingers brushed Rory's cheek, his green eyes foreign.

"Doctor? Rory?"

The Doctor smiled at Rory and walked toward Amy. Rory touched his cheek, no longer feeling a bit cold.

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows  
And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination_

Rory cursed himself darkly as he stepped over another branch, he was completely lost. "Rory?" He hears a far-away voice call. The Doctor pulls back a branch and smiles at the man, "There you are!" The Doctor grasped Rory's hand, lightly pulling him through the trees, "Come here, I want to show you something."

Rory attempted to swallow the thick lump that started to form in his throat, his mind unable to form coherent thoughts. He bit his lip, what was wrong with him today? All he could think about was the Doctor and how positively sexy he looked in a scarf.

The Doctor pulled him into a clearing where purple lilac and other flowers grew. Compared to the white of the trees, the clearing was a burst of colour. "Where's Amy?" Rory stuttered out, still aware that the Doctor hadn't let go of his hand.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," replied the Doctor in a foreign voice. Rory looked at the other man in confusion, he had never seen the man act in such a manor. Usually, he hated it when Amy wandered off, complaining about how no one listened to him. Now, however, he seemed almost…glad. The Doctor laid down in the flowers, stretching out. He pated the spot beside him, "Come here."

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

They silently laid next to each other, their shoulders touching. They both stared up at the sky, bright meteors passing through the dark sky. "You know when I was younger I used to travel here all the time, I've never shown anyone this before." Said the Doctor, breaking their comfortable silence. Rory turned to look at the Doctor, taking in the sharp angles of the other man. The Doctor kept his eyes to the sky but he knew that he was being watched. He then looked over at Rory, his expression unreadable, "I'm glad I brought you."

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow  
With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts  
It's not hard for us to say what we should not_

Rory unconsciously moved closer to the other man, their faces inches apart. "Wouldn't you rather have, Amy?"

The Doctor cocked his head slightly against the bright flowers, "Why?"

"Well I just thought that…" The Doctor's lips cut Rory off.

A sweeping sensation passed over both men, a sudden warmth deep within them against the cold wind. The Doctor moved to his side, placing his hands on either side of Rory's face. Rory placed his chilled hands on the back of the Doctor's neck, running his fingers through his soft locks. Their sweet kiss turned into a duel of tongues, each trying to overrule the other.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

After what seemed only to be a short minute, the two pulled away, each of them breathless. Both men could feel the warm sensation deep within them fade slightly at the lack of contact. The two of them were silent, their ragged breathing the only sound in the entire forest. A wide smile broke across Rory's face, the Doctor mirroring it. The two of them were so close now, their noses touching. Neither of them could feel cold even though the wind blew harshly against them.

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows  
And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

After a while, the Doctor stood up bringing Rory up with him. He pulled the other man close, taking in the man's sweet scent. Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor, holding him close. Never before in either of their lives had they felt so complete, their bodies molding together like a puzzle. "I want to show you so much." The Doctor muttered into the crook of Rory's neck.

"There's so much I want to see."

The Doctor smiled, even if it was just for tonight, he would show Rory everything he needed.

_Let's get lost._


End file.
